A Thanksgiving to Remember
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: A memorable Thanksgiving at Gibbs' brings revelations to Tony and Gibbs.  Episode tag for Season 9, Episode 10 "Sins of the Father." Spoilers.


**Title:** A Thanksgiving to Remember  
><strong>Author Name:<strong> GibbsGirlAbby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Series:<strong> None  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gibbs and DiNozzo  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A memorable Thanksgiving at Gibbs' house leads to all kinds of revelations.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Episode 9:10 "Sins of the Father"  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> How much did I love the episode "Sins of the Father?" So much I started writing this in my head before the episode was actually over!

* * *

><p>A Thanksgiving to Remember<p>

* * *

><p>Tony sat back on the couch, sighing in contentment as he swallowed the last bite of pumpkin pie. There was very little left of the Thanksgiving meal—a few pieces of pie, the crumbs of crust on his plate, and the sounds of Senior doing the dishes. He'd banished Tony to the living room with another piece of pie, telling Tony to relax and let him do the cleaning up that was left. Tony thought back to the last few hours, smiling at the memory of the team here sharing Thanksgiving.<p>

It had been Senior's idea to invite the team, plus Ducky and Abby to Gibbs' house for the dinner. Tony had watched while Gibbs acquiesced to all of Senior's suggestions, even going so far as to contribute his own side dish of roasted squash. Senior had tapped into his dormant Italian roots and cooked an amazing turkey, then contacted all the others and invited them to an impromptu pot-luck Thanksgiving and it had turned into a feast.

Abby had brought her mom's recipe of red beans and rice, Ziva had contributed homemade hummus and pitas for snacking, McGee had whipped up the pies, both pumpkin and apple, Ducky contributed quite a few bottles of excellent wine, and Lelya Shakjari had brought a dish she called maqluba, a delicious concoction of eggplant and exotic spices that shouldn't have gone so well with the turkey but had. Palmer was with Breena and his mother, but had sent an edible arrangement by way of McGee.

Now everyone was gone. Ducky back to Georgetown, Abby to the nuns and their Thanksgiving shelter dinner, Ziva driving Tim to the airport, the younger agent heading to California for a few days, and Gibbs taking both Leyla and Emira back home. That left just Tony at Gibbs' house with Senior. The two DiNozzo's hadn't had much time alone since Senior was cleared of the murder charge. He wondered if Senior was as happy-go-lucky as he seemed, or was he employing that most treasured of DiNozzo traits—hide everything behind a jovial smile. After all, Tony knew a murder charge wasn't easy to get over. Tony's musings were interrupted by Senior's entry into the living room, towel in hands and apron still on.

"All clean," Senior said, tossing the towel down. "With the exception of that plate," he continued, eyeing Tony's pie plate. He sat down next to Tony, sighing deeply.

An uneasy silence filled the space before both men started talking at once.

"This was really great…"

"I hope you had a good time…"

After a laugh, Tony nodded to Senior. "After you."

Senior smiled. "I said, I hope you had a good time, Junior."

Tony returned the smile. "I did, thanks, Dad," he said. "It was a great day. I never knew you could cook so well."

Senior shrugged, eyes skitting a bit. "Our lifestyle didn't exactly allow for big family dinners, did it?" He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for that, Junior."

"No need to be sorry," Tony declared. "I know you did your best."

Senior's shook his head. "I could have done better, should have done better," he admitted. "I was trying to, with Massey, with this deal. Would have set me up for life, given you back the inheritance I lost. I'm sorry that didn't work out, either."

"Dad, don't," Tony held up a hand. "You don't owe me anything, really. I never wanted the money anyway."

"That's what Gibbs said."

Tony blinked. "You…talked to Gibbs? About me?"

"We talk about you a lot," Senior confessed. "We don't exactly have a lot else in common, you know."

"And what did Gibbs say?" Tony's heart raced, wondering if Gibbs had told his father everything. They'd both decided it wasn't time, not with all that had happened.

"That you didn't want the money, but a father," Senior said. "And that you deserve better."

"Dad…"

"And it's true, Junior," Senior admitted. "So, from now on, I'll be a father you can be proud of. A father who's there for you. A father that understands and accepts."

Alarm bells dinged in Tony's head. "Understands and accepts what?"

"That you and Gibbs are…involved."

Tony swallowed. "Did Gibbs tell you that?"

"He didn't have to," Senior said with a laugh. "I thought something was up the last time I was here. The man just bristles when it comes to me and you, Junior."

"He's protective of all of us, Dad."

Senior shook his head. "There's protective, such as him warning me off Ziva, and then there's _protective_, such as him growling and watching us anytime we're together, making sure you're okay, keeping you off the case, and telling me off in no uncertain terms."

"That doesn't mean…" Tony tried to deflect, only to stop when Senior interrupted.

"He also looks at you all the time. And not with the eyes of a boss, Junior." Senior turned and looked around the room. "Then there's this house."

Tony blinked. "What about it?"

"I did some snooping," Senior admitted, laughing when Tony winced. "Couldn't believe Gibbs really sleeps on this couch, so I checked around. There is a bedroom upstairs—nice mattress, expensive sheets, incriminating items in the bedside tables. I'm guessing he sleeps here on the couch when you're not staying over, right?"

Tony winced again, nodding.

"You also left your shower soap in the bathroom. Unless it's actually Gibbs using L'Occitane en Provence, and not that bar of Irish Spring?"

Tony sighed. "So…understanding and accepting?"

"Absolutely," Senior said. "After all, who am I to judge someone else's romantic life? It's not like my track record is great in that area."

Tony ran a hand over his face and sat up. "Well, Dad, I must say this has been a day of revelations."

Senior chuckled. "I guess it was a pretty eventful day," he allowed. "Now, I'm off to bed, and I hope you are too. No need to go anywhere tonight. The sight of Gibbs on this couch is just too much to take two nights in a row."

Tony and Senior rose at the same time. Tony felt his father's hands reach out and pull him close, his own arms winding around Senior automatically. "Happy Thanksgiving, Anthony," he said with a squeeze. Pulling back, Senior blinked rapidly, bussed a quick kiss on Tony's cheek, then disappeared up the stairs.

Mind whirling, Tony picked up his pie plate and went into the kitchen, rinsing it and setting it to dry. His head turned at the sound of a car parking outside and went to meet Gibbs at the door.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked, obviously surprised to see his lover still at the house.

Tony merely smiled, pulled Gibbs close, and kissed him long and deep, hands wrapping around Gibbs shoulders, sighing into Gibbs mouth as answering arms encircled his own back. Tongues dueled as the kiss went on, hands moving, slipping higher in Tony's case to grip the soft silver strands of Gibbs' hair, lower in Gibbs' case to clasp Tony's hips and drag them closer together.

"You dad…" Gibbs said between kisses and moving Tony toward the wall, anchoring the younger man back and pressing hard against his hard body.

"Knows…" Tony said, mouth moving to nip at Gibbs' jaw. "Understands…" Another bit of skin along Gibbs' neck. "Accepts…" With that, Tony's mouth latched onto the juncture where Gibbs' shoulder met his neck, suckling hard at the tender skin, worrying with teeth and lips.

Gibbs drew back, bright blue eyes showing surprise. "He what?"

"Knows, understands and accepts," Tony said, unhappy at the loss of Gibbs mouth. "Apparently, we're not as good at hiding as I thought we were."

Gibbs sighed, resting his head on Tony's shoulder. "So does Leyla," he confessed. "Told me to stop being foolish and just move you in officially."

Tony chuckled. "Does anyone _not _know?" he asked, realizing the team probably did, too, as well as Abby and Ducky.

Gibbs pulled back and searched Tony's face. "Do you mind people knowing?"

Tony shook his head. He'd always known Gibbs hated the hiding. There was a difference between being private and hiding, he'd always said. Hiding was like lying to Gibbs, and he hated lying to friends. "I'm proud to be with you, Jethro," he declared with a soft kiss.

Gibbs returned the kiss. "A lot to be thankful for, huh?" he said when it ended.

"Couldn't ask for a better Thanksgiving," Tony agreed. He felt s flutter in his stomach and took Gibbs by the hand, pulling him into the kitchen. "Come on, I want more pie!"


End file.
